GEMINI
by KuroShiroPOtaku-chan
Summary: Inspired by the song Gemini by rin and len, RinxLen Oneshot hope you like it


GEMINI

Rinxlen oneshot

START

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V**

My name is Kagamine Rin, I have a twin brother, his name is Kagamine Len umm we live alone since our parents are oversees. He and I are connected, we can hear each others thoughts (not literally of course), he and I are also unseparable, that means we can't leave each others sides, that's how close we are, we are both at the age of 14, and right now him and I are walking through the park near our house, this is where we watch the stars and I was telling stories to him, He is a really good listener.

===================================AT OUR HOME===================================

**STILL RIN'S P.O.V.  
**

"Hey Len, I can be a diva like Miku onee-chan right?" I asked.

"I highly doubt it, I mean Miku-neechan is better at singing and dancing than you" he said to me. (Miku was a popular diva Rin admired)

"Hey! Your supposed to support me, Instead your being mean!" I yelled at him.

"There's no need to yell! I can hear you , you know!" He yelled back at me.

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled again.

"I wasn't changing the subject I'm just saying you need to stop yelling, I've got ears you know!" he yelled back at me.

"Saying? More like screaming, your the one who's yelling!" I screamed.

"Why can't you shut up, I told you to stop screaming!" He yelled at me and we exchanged angry looks at each other, we were staring at each other angrily,

"Fine!" I snapped and we both turned around,our backs are now facing each other.

"You're still yelling!"I heard him say before he turned around so I went out the door and stormed away,

"Jeez, what's wrong with him, I mean, I know that Miku-neechan is better that me that's why I was asking so he could encourage me but he ended up making me mad and sad, Serously! That stupid boy! I just wanna forget about him for a while." I continued walking.

**LEN'S P.O.V**

Rin just ran out the door,

"I know I was a bit harsh but Rin didn't have to run out the door, I really like Rin, I didn't mean to yell at her, she's just a drama queen, that girl really likes to over react, I guess I shouldn't have screamed at her, it was my fault she screamed at me I shouldn't have been mean, It's actually good she left it gives me a bit of time to think, though she must be sad,Ugh, what do I do?" I just sat on that chair and thought.

"Rin was right though I should support her even if it's way exaggerated, wait why didn't I support her? I always supported her, how come now I didn't?"I kept thinking continuously on that topic then suddenly,

_"Maybe it's because you didn't want her to be a diva like Miku"_ a mysterious voice in my head said.

"What?, no way why would I feel that way, and who the heck am I talking to, great, I'm becoming crazy" I said to myself.

_"Maybe you are crazy but I really think you don't want Rin to be a diva"_ the mysterious voice said.

"What is that voice I hear in my head?, why does it sound like me?, what reason would I have to not want my sister to be a diva?, can that voice answer all these questions?" I asked myself very puzzled.

_"Yes I can answer all those questions, I am your conscience, the reason you don't want your sister to become a diva is you're mad" _the voice in my head said.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, but after I said that I realized that I was talking to myself I felt like was actually crazy already

_"You are mad because your sister wants to copy someone else when she's already great and also because you think she wants to do it solo and you feel left out"_ the voice said.

"I guess it's true she is already great and yeah I want us to everything together,okay I get it now, but now I think I'll rest up a bit, I feel crazy talking to myself" I said finally able to solve the problem I created.

**RIN'S P.O.V**

"Stupid Len! I like Len, but He's so stupid, He really shouldn't have made me mad, It's his fault I'm here, I don't even know where I am, now I'm lost!, I shouldn't have wondered too far,Uwaaa~~!" I start crying

**LEN'S P.O.V**

======================================AT OUR HOME==================================

"I shouldn't have yelled at her, Huh!, It feels like she's crying, I need to find her, It even looks like its getting dark, this is all my fault." I ran outside the door and start searching for her, I started with the places she wasn't familiar with like the new park,

"Ri~~~~~~in!"I started shouting her name, I found her crying on a bench far from the construction site.

"Rin!" I ran to her and offered my hand because I noticed that she was crying.

"let's walk around" I offered I thought It would hep her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted at me turning away and wiping her tears away agressively.

"Please forgive me Rin, I'm sorry."I said to her trying hard to meet her gaze.

"are you really sorry ?" she finally talked normally and faced me.

"You finally talked to me!"I was surprised she talked to me.

"Hey!you didn't answer me." She said

"Yes, of course I'm really sorry, please forgive me" I even bowed my head just to please her.

"I forgive you" she said smiling then hugged me but it felt like she was wrestling me though. Then we walked around the park, I knew that place like the back of my hand because I did some research on it I wanted to bring her here when it was finished, it was under construction, they were gonna add a feris wheel, rin loves feris wheels that's why I did some research on that place.

"Hey, It looks like your familiar with this place" she asked.

"I am, I wanted to bring you here when it was finished 'cause I know you'll love it."I answered.

"Why would I love this place?" she asked

"They're going to put a giant feris wheel over there" I pointed at the construction site

"A feris wheel! Really? When are they gonna be finished" she said really excitedly

"See now your all excited, I was right" I taughnted

"Huh?!" was all she said,

"Fine, you were right" she whispered softly but I could still hear her.

"Really?" I asked, then Rin nodded infront of me smiling and blushing a little.

"Let's continue walking around." I suggested.

"sure" she answered.

"Why don't you tell some stories,Rin?" I suggested.

"Why don't you tell the stories this time, Len" She suggested.

"Why don't we take turns Instead, 'kay Rin" I suggested.

"okay Len let's take turns you go first", we walked, we talked, we had fun together under the night sky it was truly romantic but such a magical night also has an end, we really needed to come home.

===================================AT OUR HOME=====================================

**RIN'S P.O.V**

We just got home its still nighttime and we're sitting together at the table

"hey Len, you won't be mean to me again right?" I asked

"but what if I have to?"he said

"there's no reason to be mean to me" I said.

"what if you are the one whose mean to me you are kinda childish" he said.

"I would never be mean to you! And I'm definitely not childish" I raised my voice.

"see you're doing it right now!"he also raised his voice, we were staring at each other angrily again the difference is we both apologized simultaniously after staring at each other, we both thought we were being silly so we laughed our hearts out until we fell asleep on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IT'S MORNING, AT THE TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**STILL RIN'S P.O.V**

"Hey Len its time for breakfast"I called Len for breakfast since I woke up first.

"Ohayou Rin" He greeted me.

"Len, let's go walk around again today?"I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to."he replied, And so we went walking, and he and I told each other stories, I love my brother.

"I love you Len."I said softly so he couldn't hear me,

"huh? Did you say something Rin?" he asked.

"hmm? I didn't say anything." I lied, so we continued on our walk after a few seconds I heard his voice that said.

"I Love you too." Could he have heard me? Hearing those thoughts made me blush a little.

"Huh? Rin what's wrong, you look a bit pink." He asked,

"Did you say something Len?" I asked.

"What? Like I Love you too?"he said.

"Wait you really said that?" I asked.

"Well yeah I thought I heard you say I Love you so I wanted to confirm it, so do you?" he told me.

"Yes, I did say it." I said softly again.

"What did you say?" he asked putting his hand near his ear,I needed to think fast I didn't want to admit it, Aha!

"Yes, I did say 'I Love you', we're siblings, we're supposed to love each other, we can't be family if I hate you right?" I said.

"Well yes, it's natural to love each other as siblings but I love you more than a sibling." Len said, I couldn't beleive my ears, I swear my face was red like a tomato, I couldn't believe it my brother said it directly while I'm so scared to say it, why am I trying to hide it?, I don't know what else to do?, what should I do?

"Rin, I'm waiting for your reaction" he asked, while curiously staring at me so I turned around and kept thinking, I finally thought of something, it's not perfect but it'll buy some time

"Len, can I think about it a bit more?" I asked to stall him.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for the answer." He replied.

"Len look at that cloud, it's so beautiful, and it's shaped like a heart" I said to distract him.

"Yeah, it's really pretty, like you" he said, I know its cliche but it makes me fall for him.

"I got you! You're blushing." He said as if he was gloating.

"Jeez, you meanie what kind of person would trick his sister like that!" I yelled.

"Calm down Rin" he said trying to calm me down.

"Calm down? You know I take a lot of things seriously!" I replied.

"Just calm down, I didn't trick you to make you mad, so please calm down" he said to me,

"I can't calm down, I'm really mad what reason would you have to trick me other than to make me mad!" I yelled,

"This" he said in a deep and serious way and kissed me, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, after a few seconds he stepped back and said

"That's the reason I tricked you, I tricked you to speed the process, I wanted your reaction and I guess I got it, you do love me more than a sibling, just like the way I love you, so don't be mad." I couldn't say anything, I took some deep breathes, I calmed down and said.

"I give up, I confess you're right I do love you the way you love me, you win, you got what you wanted" I admitted.

"What about my prize for winning then?" he asked.

"Don't get your hopes up" I said in a mad tone then I kissed his cheek real quick, I think he was suprised cause he put his hand on the cheek that I kissed and was blushing, aww how cute, I ran infront of him and said

"hey! Stop day dreaming and let's go home" and so we walked home holding hands.

========================================THE END===================================

* * *

**And with that I give you my first one shot hahhahaaha I actually wrote this last summer, I think I wrote this better than my current fanfic**


End file.
